


Is that what they call stalking nowadays?

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: I love chasang sm, I'm actually not sure what this is, M/M, NO ABSOLUTELY NOT, Sanghyuk doesn't have a crush on Hakyeon, WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE, and hakyeon most definitely doesn't think sanghyuk is a stalker, but he's not really, but it gets kinda fluffy at the end, everyone thinks yeon is a drama queen, hmm where do I start, hongbin is a little shit, hush everyone is a drama queen, it's chasang anyway, so i like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Hakyeon is having a pretty rough day what with all his classes and part time job, when he suddenly finds a man with the most beautiful pair of eyes looking back at him, and he is simply mesmerized. But that's short lived, only until he realizes what the man is saying and his paranoia acts up.Well shit, he's being stalked. And the guy is hot.Double shit.Because Hakyeon still can't get over how cute he is.Oh well.





	Is that what they call stalking nowadays?

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't include a summary, would you still dare to read?
> 
> Ohhh I apologise for not having updated FTGFCP yet but it's coming along! 
> 
> I just wanted a bit of fluff out there hahaha
> 
> Oh and this is inspired by a tweet that I can't for the life of me find the link to and I've been searching for like half an hour at least. It's by tinyhakyeon tho so...
> 
> Oh and Bhar, thanks!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos if you liked it enough!

He shouldn’t have agreed to take on that extra shift really, not even when Jaehwan threw his best pout and lured him in with the offer to provide him with lunch for the next two weeks, not even when Jaehwan promised to clean their shared dorm room without being reminded, and most definitely not when Jaehwan procured the flower he’d been looking for since a long time. He wanted to use that flower for his new candle making hobby. It was difficult to acquire, okay?

 

He simply shouldn’t have been greedy. Temptations were going to be the death of him one fine day.

 

Even his other co-worker had bailed early on in the shift, claiming to have some sort of an emergency with his girlfriend and Hakyeon was swamped. He was the only waiter at a fairly busy hole in the wall pub on a game night and he was being hollered at from every corner.

 

If he had the time, he would have sunk to his knees and cried his frustration out. Crying was therapeutic, wasn’t it? He’d only recently heard it was and would trade any and everything to get the chance to try it out. Preferably at that precise moment.

 

“Hey!” One of the customers called out and as Hakyeon made his way to their stool at the main island, he said “I need a refill,” The man pointed to his glass of water, without taking his eyes off the large screen.

 

Hakyeon wanted to strangle the man for not even having the sense to pick up the jug of water placed right next to his glass and fill it himself. “Certainly,” He shot his best professional smile and did the task.

 

He couldn’t help glancing at the clock on the wall, waiting for either his shift to end or for one of the other part-timers to pop in to help him. He tried not to think of how perfect his Friday night would have been, spent in the comforts of his bed and in comfy pyjamas. Murdering Jaehwan and his boyfriend had never seemed as appealing ever before.

 

Just as he turned his attention towards a recently vacated table, the bell signalling to him that food to be served was ready dinged, making him sigh, and he decided to serve before clearing out the table. He made his way to the kitchen door and pushed in, sighing once again when he noticed just how much food there was to serve.

 

“Tired?” One of the assistant chefs asked. Taekwoon was in some of his classes and they were acquainted enough to call the other a friend. Close ones, too.

 

“You have no idea,” Hakyeon muttered. “I’m going to murder Jaehwan,” He looked at all the food, wondering what to take out first.

 

“Please, I don’t even want to go back to the dorms tonight. I don’t want to know what Wonshik and Jaehwan will be up to,” Taekwoon shook his head, as if trying to get rid of unappealing thoughts and images. Wonshik was Taekwoon’s roommate and Jaehwan’s idiot boyfriend.

 

Hakyeon chuckled. “I’m glad they decided to crash at yours. I would have actually murdered Jae otherwise,” He decided to carry out the soups first. Better to serve them piping hot.

 

“Careful,” Taekwoon muttered as he headed back to his work station to prepare more of whatever orders had come in along with the other chefs. He nodded to Hakyeon once.

 

Hakyeon grunted in reply as he picked up a tray and pushed his way back into the dining area. The noise that hit him was deafening once outside and he figured some team must have scored. It was only giving him a head ache, to be honest.

 

He checked the numbers of the tables he had to serve and quickly got to work, pasting a smile on his face and with a quick “Here you go” and “Enjoy”, he went about doing his work. He was almost done, almost, just two more bowls to place on tables and the toughest part of his work would be done. He hated hot stuff. They were hot.

 

He stepped back from a table with two girls, turning mid-air, a crazy manoeuver to be honest, to reach his next table when he saw it happen before it actually did. A stray leg of a chair that was placed haphazardly, the one belonging to the table he was yet to clear, caught the hem of his pants and he stumbled forward, still holding on to the tray. As if almost in slow motion, he watched with horror etched on his face as the bowls projectile fell to the floor, their contents spilling out and hitting the legs of a customer stood right in front of him. Somehow, he hadn’t fallen to the ground.

 

The horror settled into his bones as he watched the man crouch low and begin to try to wipe at the hot soup staining his pants with his hands. Hakyeon abandoned the tray and immediately looked for paper napkins, finding them handy and began to attempt to wipe away the stains from the man’s clothes, and his hands, muttering a million sorry-s and please forgive me-s and I didn’t mean to-s.

 

He felt hands on his shoulder and he looked up to find the most mesmerising pair of eyes he’d ever seen in a living being, and he was friends with some of the prettiest people ever. He stilled, the paper towel crumpled in his hand, and the hand suspended mid-air with his mouth opened to supply another apology.

 

“It’s alright! I’m fine,” The customer said, and his voice sounded so young Hakyeon wasn’t sure how someone who had such a large bone structure could sound so sweet.

 

“No, Oh God, I really didn’t mean to, sir. I’m extremely sorry. Please give me your pants. Let me wash them for you,” Hakyeon said without much thought.

 

The man, or rather, the boy laughed. “Do you expect me to walk around without pants on?”

 

Well, that line of thinking had simply escaped Hakyeon’s already fried brain. He blushed, embarrassed, and looked away. “Ah,” was all he could manage.

 

“It’s alright. I was just leaving anyway,”

 

“But sir, you can’t walk out with soiled pants,” Hakyeon tried to argue.

 

The man’s gaze flitted to Hakyeon’s chest before he replied, possibly to catch the nametag. “It’s not that bad, Hakyeon. And honestly, I’ve had worse mishaps with my clothes,”

 

Hakyeon still wasn’t convinced. “How about you just wait here for a second and I run back quickly to my locker and get you the spare pants I have? They’re sweat pants so I think they should be fitting you fine. Ah, they’re my dance ones though, so they will be a bit old. I hope you don’t mind that. I wonder if there are any other pairs in the locker room? Jaehwan probably has something stashed. He might even be having Wonshik’s pants in his lock – ,”

 

The man’s hands fell back on his shoulders, making him stop halfway through his tirade.

 

“Please, it’s not that bad. I can go back with what I have on. And it’s a Friday night. Most people will be too out of it to even notice what I’m wearing,”

 

Hakyeon considered that for a moment. Okay, that made sense. But, he couldn’t help feeling guilty.

 

As if reading his thoughts, the man interrupted him before he could start another one of his tirades. “Don’t beat yourself up. It’s only natural to slip up when you take up extra work with a full day of classes,” He stood, leaving Hakyeon gaping at him as he left.

 

It wasn’t until later, when Hakyeon was back at home and in his bed that he realised what the man had said to him before he left.

 

How the hell did that guy know Hakyeon had taken up extra work? Or that he had a full day of classes?

 

Was he being stalked?

 

Fuck.

 

 

***

 

 

Hakyeon speed walked all the way to his class from his dorm the next morning, throwing cautious glances behind him every two seconds, holding his book bag as close to his body as possible. He clutched the pepper spray he had placed inside the bag through its fragile fabric, ready to whip it out if necessary, at a second’s notice.

 

“Hakyeon, wait up. You’re going too fast,” Jaehwan panted as he ran up to his best friend. “What’s with the speed?”

 

“Jae, stop talking to me. You might get targeted next,” Hakyeon tried to walk away faster.

 

“What the hell do you mean? Are you watching too many of those trashy detective dramas again?” Jaehwan kept pace with him, having caught up.

 

“No, I’m not. And they’re not trashy,” Hakyeon shook his head vehemently. “I’m pretty sure I’m being stalked. I only have one pepper spray. How will I help the both of us if we get ambushed?” He tried to reason.

 

“Huh,” Jaehwan shot him an incredulous look. “Do tell me, who in the world would want to stalk a broke ass masters student who’s trying to make ends meet by working part time?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Hakyeon halted without any signal whatsoever and Jaehwan almost ran into him, only catching himself by throwing a hand against Hakyeon’s back.

 

“Good lord, what if he wants to kill me?” Hakyeon looked at Jaehwan with dread and a weird acceptance clearly written on his face. He let go of the book bag he’d been holding to his chest and turned to face his best friend.

 

Throwing his arms around Jaehwan, he muttered, “I’m very happy to have met you. You’ve been a great friend. I know I say mean things sometimes, but I still love you very much. I hope you have a good life,”

 

Jaehwan pushed Hakyeon away, a frown adorning his face. “Hakyeon. Stop being a drama queen. Nobody wants to kill you. You’ll be fine. We’re getting late. Just go, get to your class,” He headed in the direction of his own class, leaving Hakyeon at the foot of the steps to the main building of the university.

 

Hakyeon sighed and made his way up the stairs, mentally noting that he’d have to speak to Taekwoon and Wonshik and Hongbin at some point before the day ended. Catching Taekwoon might not be too difficult seeing as they shared some classes, and Wonshik would be wherever Jaehwan would be. Hongbin, he’d have to go all the way over to the architecture building to meet.

 

When lunch rolled by, he shot a quick text to Hongbin asking him where he was and as expected, Hongbin replied saying he was in his workshop working on some assignment. Hakyeon swore Hongbin had more work than Hakyeon who was a master’s student specialising in literature. He shot him another text telling him to meet him in the cafeteria where all of their other friends would be gathered as well, and Hongbin agreed to join them in a few minutes.

 

Hakyeon made his way to their usual table and plonked down beside Wonshik, who was busy shoving scrambled eggs down his throat.

 

Wonshik looked up when Hakyeon sat down and through his half full mouth, he asked, “Whawasthtext?”

 

Hakyeon hit him on his arm. “Don’t speak with your mouth full, Wonshik,”

 

Wonshik grinned and swallowed before speaking again. “What was that text you sent me in the morning? What got into you to suddenly send me that heartfelt message? I’m positive you had murderous thoughts running in your head just yesterday,”

 

Hakyeon opened his mouth to answer just as Jaehwan and Taekwoon took their places as well.

 

“What else, it’s our very own drama queen who must have hit his head at work last night,” Jaehwan sniggered, pecking Wonshik’s lips before turning to his tray of food.

 

Hakyeon frowned and opened his mouth once again, but Taekwoon beat him to speaking. “I was there the whole time, Jae. He didn’t hit his head,” He turned to Hakyeon. “I was also going to ask you about the text,”

 

Hakyeon shrugged. It wasn’t like anyone was actually interested in listening to him. They made up their own theories, so he let them. They’d miss him when he was gone somewhere no one could reach. They’d learn their lesson then. He ignored the three to the best of his abilities as they talked about his obsession with thrillers and detective dramas, until one of them mentioned Hongbin.

 

Hakyeon looked up to look for his other friend, when his world suddenly slowed down once again, playing everything in slow motion. Somehow that was fast becoming a fad, huh.

 

Hongbin was walking towards them, of course, but he wasn’t alone. And he certainly didn’t look like he wanted to be there. Hongbin’s face was contorted in pain and Hakyeon could clearly see the man he was walking with pinch Hongbin hard on his arm, and Hakyeon froze in his spot, immediately recognising the person next to his friend.

 

Fuck, was his stalker now hurting his friends as well?

 

He watched with dread as the two neared the table, only snapping out of it when Hongbin began to speak.

 

“Can he sit with us?” Hongbin asked, gesturing to the guy.

 

Hakyeon scraped his stool back as he stood up. “No,” He whisper yelled.

 

All five faces turned to look at Hakyeon with similar looks of alarm. Hakyeon was never one to say no to new people. He loved to talk to others and to befriend them.

 

“What, why?” Hongbin asked, as the guy clearly looked uncomfortable beside him. “Sanghyuk’s a great guy. I’m sure you’ll like him,”

 

Hakyeon didn’t want to hear it. “Why would you want to sit with the guy who wants to kill me?” He gestured vaguely to the guy he’d just learnt the name of. Sanghyuk. Even his name seemed scary. He held back a shiver.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hongbin looked at him as if he lost his mind.

 

‘Him,” Hakyeon gestured again. “Sanghyuk is planning to kill me,” He tried to explain to Hongbin with his absent telepathic skills.

 

Jaehwan sighed and pushed Hakyeon back into his chair. “Of course Sanghyuk can sit with us,” He turned to Sanghyuk and smiled at him, patting his shoulder. “Ignore Hakyeon. He’s just being paranoid. He claims he’s being stalked,”

 

Hakyeon frowned at how his friends simply ignored him and were comfortably talking to his stalker. Why didn’t they get it? That Sanghyuk guy was dangerous. Of course he had a nice smile too. He’d learnt early on in his dramas that one should never trust guys who looked almost perfect. So what if he had a beautiful laugh too? He could very well be a serial killer for all they knew. Remember that guy from that dating game back in the seventies, or eighties, or whenever? Rodney something.

 

He wasn’t very interested in sitting around and waiting as his friends got completely mesmerised by stupid Sanghyuk. He watched with climbing anxiety as Taekwoon somehow offered the guy his food, and Taekwoon never did that. Never. Hakyeon knew. He had tried time and time again to get Taekwoon to share his food and it always back fired.

 

He stood, pushing his tray away from him and slung his book bag across his shoulders. “I’m leaving,” He simply stated and without bothering to reply to Jaehwan’s “Wait” and Hongbin’s “What the hell is wrong with him”, he spun on his heel and left the cafeteria. To hell with people who didn’t cherish their safety. Hakyeon certainly had no plans of dying before he settled down in life. And he still had a long way to go.

 

 He checked the time on his watch and decided to take a detour before reaching his next class, seeing as he still had fifteen or so minutes before the end of lunch. It had been a long time since he had the time to go watch the swans in the lake that was closer to the bike parking area than to his class buildings. It would also be nice to catch some fresh air. Maybe he also had some biscuits hidden in his bag. Maybe he could feed a few crumbs to the swans.

 

Hakyeon plugged in his earphones, blasting music in his ears, and humming to himself, he took the round about way to his classroom. There wasn’t too much time left before he’d have to decide on the topic for his thesis and he was stressing about it. The last topic he’d chosen wasn’t up to mark, apparently. His in-charge professor had told him he was expecting wonders out of Hakyeon and he simply didn’t have the heart to tell his professor that was the best he could come up with.

 

Honestly, though, he thought “Eminem and the influence he has had on the world of literature with stanzas of raps that hit one just right” was a pretty great thing to research about. His professor didn’t seem to agree. Tragic, really. His loss.

 

Lost in thoughts, and immersed in music, he failed to hear his name being called out and nearly died on the spot of cardiac arrest when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. What was it with people trying to put him in an early grave?

 

“What the fuck,” He exclaimed, trying to calm his galloping heart, as he turned to face the culprit. He immediately frowned. “I know you want to kill me. But do you really have to do it in the most painful way?” He asked, popping his earphones out.

 

Sanghyuk had the decency to look sheepish, at least. He withdrew his hand. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. And really, there are much worse ways to kill someone.”

 

“Uh huh. Sure, and the sky is red. What do you want?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest in a defensive posture. Tragic how he couldn’t reach out for the pepper spray with his current position.

 

“That. I want to know why you seem to think I’m out to murder you or something,” Sanghyuk took deep breaths and Hakyeon only then seemed to notice he was panting.

 

“Why’s that even a question?” Hakyeon frowned. “You’re stalking me.”

 

Sanghyuk frowned back. “Why would I stalk you?”

 

“You tell me,” Hakyeon placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot on the ground.

 

“Look, maybe you’re mistaking me for someone else? I don’t know how you can do that, because I’m pretty sure there’s not too many people who are as huge as I am in this place,”

 

“Exactly. See, you said it yourself. I can’t possibly be mistaking you for anyone else. Now, unless you have anything more to tell me, I have to get going. My class starts in a few minutes, but I’m pretty sure you already know that, seeing as you somehow have my timetable memorised,” With that, Hakyeon turned around and left.

 

Sanghyuk could only watch Hakyeon’s retreating figure with his mouth half open, trying to wrap his head around the character of the man who seemed hell bent on thinking of him as a murderer.

 

 

***

 

 

Sanghyuk trudged back to the architecture building with Hongbin, silent almost all the way until Hongbin decided to ask him what was up.

 

“So, did you get to talk to your crush?” Hongbin asked as he plucked stray strands off of his book bag.

 

Sanghyuk whipped his head so fast he thought it was a miracle it somehow stayed attached to his body. “Fucker. It’s all your fault he thinks I’m stalking him,” He kicked Hongbin in the shins.

 

Hongbin grinned at him. “Oh please. You were essentially stalking him anyway. Through me. It’s not my fault,”

 

Sanghyuk dropped his head into his hands. “Ugh. You shouldn’t have kept me updated on his schedules. I hate you,”

 

“No, you don’t,” Hongbin whistled, putting his hands into his back pockets. “I know too many of your secrets that I can spread at the snap of a finger,”

 

“Go ahead. It’s not like I have anything to hide,” Sanghyuk was doomed anyway.

 

“Oh, Hakyeon only _thinks_ you’re stalking him right now,” Hongbin whistled slowly, a random tune. “What if I tell him about that one time you made me tell you where he worked part time just so you could go watch him work? He’ll be positively livid,”

 

“That’s not true. I only wanted to make sure he would go home alright after having worked so hard since the morning. It’s called concern, Hongbin,” Sanghyuk tried to reason.

 

“Sure, is that what they’re calling stalking nowadays?” Hongbin grinned.

 

“I hate you,” Sanghyuk really did. He hadn’t stalked Hakyeon. He genuinely only wanted him to be safe that night when Hongbin had told him about how Hakyeon had taken up extra shifts to cover in addition to a full day of classes. Of course, he was concerned about his crush’s safety.

 

“You say that now. Yet you’ll have to come back to me when you’ll need ways to get closer to your poochie koo,”

 

Sanghyuk made a face at that. “Poochie koo? What the heck is that supposed to be? He has a name, you fool.”

 

Hongbin scoffed at that. “Oh, I’m the fool when you’re the one wagging your tail every time you see him,”

 

“I only met him today. I’ve only seen him from afar all this time. You’re mad,”

 

 “One day, you’ll thank me,” Hongbin said smugly, completely ignoring Sanghyuk’s statement.

 

“Really. What in the world would make me want to thank you after the mess you’ve put me in?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow.

 

Hongbin slung an arm across Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “By pulling you out of the mess you put yourself in, by the way,”

 

Sanghyuk pushed Hongbin away. “Don’t you dare. If I find out you’ve meddled with Hakyeon regarding me, you’ll be dead to me,”

 

Hongbin laughed, and Sanghyuk wore he’d never heard anything more evil than that. “I’ve known Hakyeon almost all my life. Threats don’t scare me, young man. Why would you even think I might do something?”

 

“Because you’re capable of anything,” Sanghyuk simply replied.

 

Hongbin seemed to consider that. “Okay, true,” He checked the time on his watch. “We’re late, we should run,”

 

Sanghyuk had all but forgotten about class because of the whole Hakyeon mess.

 

They ran crazily, their hairs whipping behind them and their bags thumping against their hips.

 

Panting, Hongbin caught his breath by holding onto the doorframe of the classroom they were supposed to be in some ten minutes ago, and grinned. “I already did something,” and he pushed the door, essentially cutting Sanghyuk off before he could even begin his protest.

 

Sanghyuk was going to butcher him.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Bin  
Why do I have your protractor  
Don’t you need it for drawings and shit?  
Hakyeon 3:03 pm

 

 

OH WHY DID YOU STEAL IT  
I WAS LOOKING FOR IT  
UGH I HAD TO BORROW IT BECAUSE OF YOU  
I HTAE U  
Hongbin 3:05 pm

 

Excuse you  
I didn’t steal it  
You must have put it in my bag  
You won’t die because of borrowing  
Idiot  
Hakyeon 3:07 pm

 

YOU evil spawn  
Bring it back to me  
NOW  
Hongbin 3:08 pm

 

I’m in class  
Why don’t you come get it yourself  
If you so need it  
Hakyeon 3:09 pm

 

And Mr I’minclass  
You’re texting???  
Miracle  
All hail the Lord Almighty  
Hongbin 3:10 pm

 

Shut up it’s ending  
Hakyeon 3:10 pm

 

GOODIE  
Then you can bring me my protractor  
MY LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS  
Hongbin 3:11 pm

 

And you call ME drama queen  
Hakyeon 3:12 pm

 

So you’re coming?  
Hongbin 3:13 pm

 

Whatever  
Hakyeon 3:15 pm

 

SHOWTIME  
Hongbin 3:15 pm

 

HUH???  
Hakyeon 3:16 pm

 

Hongbin???  
Hakyeon 3:20 pm

 

Beware when I get my hands on u  
you*  
Hakyeon 3:25 pm

 

 

***

 

 

If anyone was to be blamed, it was himself. Hakyeon should have known he only had good for nothing sleazeballs for friends. Each and every single one of them. Yet, he couldn't understand how in the world he ended up having to share his car with his stalker slash future murderer. He couldn’t help but blame the rest of the universe for working against him either.

 

Sanghyuk tried to make himself as small as possible in Hakyeon’s car. He vaguely wondered why they still made such tiny cars with barely any boot space, but he guessed it would be wise to simply shut his mouth and try to fit into the barely available space. He had offered to ride in the back seat but Hakyeon glared at him and told him he wasn’t his driver. So much for trying to be polite. Wasn’t the passenger seat usually reserved for people the driver genuinely liked? Oh, well.

 

“So, you’re Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon gripped the steering wheel so tight it was a miracle his knuckles didn’t turn blue from lack of circulation.

 

Sanghyuk jumped in his seat, having not expected any sort of conversation. “You’re really talking to me?” He asked, curious.

 

Hakyeon sighed. “Well, I don't like having an uncomfortable atmosphere around me, especially when I’m driving. So I figured…,” He trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his left hand.

 

Sanghyuk hummed. That was a reasonable explanation, he supposed. “Okay. Yes, I’m Sanghyuk. Nice to meet you?” He left it as a question.

 

Hakyeon gave a bitter laugh. “I don’t know how to reply to that, Sanghyuk,”

 

Sanghyuk didn’t really know what to follow up with, so they fell silent, until Hakyeon couldn’t take it anymore and broke the silence once again.

 

“Remind me again, how did we end up like this?”

 

Sanghyuk frowned. “Because Hongbin is my ride home and he bailed?”

 

Hakyeon laughed again, with no trace of bitterness. Only mild amusement. “That’s not what I meant. I was talking about how we,” He gestured between the two of them, as if that somehow completed the sentence.

 

“How we met?” Sanghyuk supplied.

 

Hakyeon gave him a grateful smile for understanding. “Yes. How we met,”

 

Sanghyuk, on one hand, found it extremely difficult to digest the fact that Hakyeon smiled at him, and on the other, his heart was busy performing various flip floppy motions. He had such a difficult life. “Under a total misunderstanding,”

 

Hakyeon tilted his head, facing Sanghyuk ever so slightly, motioning for him to continue, telling him he was listening.

 

“Well, you see, I don’t know if you’ll believe me at this point, but I really wasn’t stalking you. I’m not going to say it was a coincidence that I was at your work place, but I wasn’t stalking. I swear,”

 

“Really, Sanghyuk. You’re not giving me much to work with right now,” Hakyeon hummed.

 

Sanghyuk wasn’t sure how to put it. He didn’t want to talk about his pathetic crush with the man himself, neither did he want to seem more creepy. He was lost. If only Hongbin hadn’t run away. He would’ve skinned the guy. “Just trust me on this, okay? I’ll tell you, one day. But not right now. I’ve already made a bad impression as it is,”

 

Hakyeon wasn’t sure what made him agree to the request, he wasn’t sure why he still found guy cute. Wow, he needed psychiatric evaluation asap. Who in their right mind would think their stalker was cute and make irrational agreements? Apparently, Hakyeon had no sense of self-preservation either, after all. Birds of a feather really did flock together.

 

“Alright. Promise me you’ll not forget to tell me?” He asked.

 

Sanghyuk readily agreed. “Of course.”

 

“Okay,” Hakyeon hummed. “I’ll take your word for it. Don’t break my trust, yeah?”

 

“Never,” Sanghyuk smiled hesitantly.

 

Hakyeon smiled back and patted Sanghyuk's thigh, the only part of his he could reach without putting the two of them in danger of being hit by an unsuspecting vehicle.

 

 

***

 

 

Hakyeon didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely smitten. He found Sanghyuk adorable. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, seeing as how he'd thought he was attractive the second his eyes fell upon him back at the pub all those months ago, but watching Sanghyuk ramble about — he wasn't really listening, he didn't know — whatever it was, he couldn't deny the warmth that fluffed his chest.

 

"Is there something on my face?" Sanghyuk asked, frowning and touching his face to check.

 

Hakyeon shook his head.

 

"Then why do you keep staring?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

 

And Hakyeon's heart almost gave up on the spot. Sanghyuk was too cute for his own good. He shook his head again and pulled Sanghyuk's hands away from his face, grabbing his wrist and silently pulling him into the pub. "Go sit in a corner. I'll get to work,"

 

They'd gotten closer over time. It wasn't something that happened at the snap of a finger. Hakyeon had been terribly cautious in the beginning, his paranoia acting up every time he was left alone with Sanghyuk for even short periods, his other friends deeming them close enough to be left alone, or wanting them to work out their differences.

 

Hakyeon had been appalled in the beginning, protesting every time Jaehwan pulled him to go meet Hongbin in the architecture building, or every time Hongbin decided to drop by his work place dragging an equally reluctant Sanghyuk. At least, Wonshik and Taekwoon stayed as far away from meddling as possible.

 

But, for each of his scowls and glares, Sanghyuk had a tentative smile, a soft look in his eyes, and really, who wouldn't have melted?

 

With his guard lowered, he understood. He knew then, why his friends acted like fools around Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk was, well, he was, simply put, amazing. The way his eyes sparkled whenever he got to speak about things he adored, or the way he hummed to himself when he thought no one was around, or even the way he laughed with his eyes scrunched up and his adorable nose pinched and his teeth showing, Hakyeon knew he was screwed. He was so, so screwed.

 

"You're blanking out again," Sanghyuk tapped on Hakyeon's nose. "Seriously, though, what are you thinking about? I'm pretty sure you haven't heard a word I said," He was whining. He knew, but Hakyeon had promised he'd give him all his attention except when he needed to work or study and he was doing the exact opposite instead.

 

Hakyeon broke out of his thoughts and had the decency to give him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought,"

 

"I can see that," Sanghyuk frowned slightly, crossing his arms on his chest, putting on his best annoyed face.

 

Hakyeon couldn't help it. He reached over and ran his hands through the hair falling over Sanghyuk's forehead, sifting it through his fingers. "No, I'm truly sorry. But I do have to get to work, you know," He tapped on his wrist watch telling him he barely had ten minutes for his shift to start.

 

"I promise. I'll listen to you once I'm done. You can even complain all you want. I won't faze out,"

 

"You say that every time," Sanghyuk sighed before shaking his head and smiling. "Okay, yeah, go. We can talk after. It's not anything important anyway," It was. He was excited about an internship he had scored at the biggest architectural firm in all of Seoul and he couldn't contain his delight.

 

Hakyeon frowned. "Whatever you have to say is important, baby. I know how much you've wanted to intern at that place. I'm sure you'll do great,"

 

Sanghyuk looked at him with surprise. "So you heard me?"

 

Hakyeon laughed. "Of course I did. I would never miss a word you say," Okay, a lie. But Sanghyuk didn't need to know he was staring at his lips the whole time and only caught the internship part. "I really need to go, though. You don't have to wait the whole time. Go back if you get tired,"

 

Sanghyuk shook his head. "I'm comfy here. Go, shoo, get to work now. I want to spend every waking moment with you so I don't miss you terribly when you start teaching soon,"

 

And at that moment, Hakyeon knew, he was not only screwed, but he was happily screwed.

 

He leaned across the table to peck on Sanghyuk's lips before backing away from the table, content at having flustered Sanghyuk with the tiniest bit of PDA.


End file.
